1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool guides and more particularly pertains to a power saw alignment device for guiding a power saw orthogonally across a board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool guides is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool guides heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool guides include U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,999; U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,632; U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,020; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,207; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,649.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a power saw alignment device for guiding a power saw orthogonally across a board which includes a base plate securable along side a support deck of a saw, an alignment member movably mounted along the base plate and oriented so as to extend orthogonally relative to a blade of the saw, and spring return assemblies biasing the alignment member towards a front end of the base plate and against an edge of a board to ensure a straight cut across the board.
In these respects, the power saw alignment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of guiding a power saw orthogonally across a board.